


Padme x Anakin x Reader - The luckiest girl in the galaxy

by Captainphasmaenthusiast



Series: Star Wars x Reader [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Padmé Amidala, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Padmé Amidala, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainphasmaenthusiast/pseuds/Captainphasmaenthusiast
Summary: Request:  hello! could you possibly do a fluffy padme x reader x anakin where the reader is a Jedi and she comes home from a mission and was beat up pretty badly and ani and padme take care of her? it’s totally ok if you don’t feel comfortable writing this! best of luck with your new blog! 💕A/N: Thank you for sending something in! I hope you’ll like it. It is a mix of platonic and romantic relationships, but you can read it any way you want! <3Pairing: Anakin x Padme x ReaderWarnings: Mention of blood and wounds (not too explicit though)Word count: 1.1K
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Anakin Sywalker/Reader/Padme Amidala, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Reader
Series: Star Wars x Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Padme x Anakin x Reader - The luckiest girl in the galaxy

As your ship was preparing to land on the planet that you called your home the only thing you wanted to do was to march to your room and sleep. The mission left you completely exhausted and beaten up. A glance at Obi-Wan assured you that he thought about the same thing, even though he wasn't quite left as damaged as you were. He shot you a small smirk and continued talking to one of the clones he was talking to earlier.

Just as you wanted to go back to mind your own business, you noticed the sharp sting in your side. The Jedi robe that you were wearing was stained in a dark crimson color. Shit. How did you not notice this before? You wanted to reach out to assess the damage, but a small voice in the back of your head told you not to. You thought back to what might have caused this gash and figured it must have been a blaster shot from one of the soldiers of the opposing side. It seemed to be the best idea to not show Obi-Wan since he would start one of his usual lectures on how careless you were and that actions like these would be getting you killed. You would just deal with it on your own when you got home.

The ship came to a halt and the huge door opened to allow all of you to finally go home. Grabbing your coat from the seat next to you, you got up. But as soon as you stood on both of your feet, your head started to feel dizzy. Well, you lost a bit of blood, but probably not too much, right? You pressed your hand against the surface of the cold metal wall and struggled to find your way to the exit. You could see Padme and Anakin standing outside, next to a few others. Padme seemed a little bit uneasy and stressed, while Anakin tried to calm her with a hand reassuringly put on her shoulder.

You knew Padme since she was a little kid and you were very close friends. She was such a kind, caring woman that everyone that met her could only fall in love with her and her flamboyant outfits. Including Anakin Skywalker. As soon as Obi-Wan introduced him to you, the two of you instantly became best friends. The three of you were inseparable and you wouldn't want it any other way.

The wound on your side wasn't the only souvenir you got from that mission. The others were strewn across your face and your arms. If Padme would see your arms and bleeding side, she would most definitely be worried and probably not allow you to go to any other task, so you tried to hide them as best as you could. The breeze outside of the ship was cold and made the few cuts and bruises hurt even more, but you couldn't dwell on it for too long since as soon as your feet touched the ground two pairs of arms wrapped tightly around you.

"Thank the stars, we were getting worried! You've been gone for so long. Did something happen?" Padme exclaimed as they pulled away without taking a single breath between her sentences.

Anakin let out a chuckle and teased: "I told you not to worry about her too much. Y/N is a very capable Jedi and she probably had everything under control. Am I right?"

You wanted to answer him with a snarky comment, but the pain in your abdomen made you flinch and clutch the fabric covering it. Now both of them seemed to worry about your health and they were quick to escort you to their room.

"Oh dear, this looks severe," she said while removing your coat and the first layer of the robe. It looked even worse than you thought it did. You said on the edge of their shared bed, Padme next to you and Anakin moving around to get medicine and supplies to patch you back up.

Her one hand was moving over the wound to clean it up, while the other held yours tightly. Her movements resembled her personality perfectly. They were soft but still determined. You felt bad for making her worry that much and for letting her take care of you like this but she didn't seem to mind. Anakin came back to the bedroom, followed by a little medical droid. He sat next to you and tended the wounds on your face. The medical droid helped Padme stitching up your side.

"Thankfully you're not the only Jedi that has to be patched up. Ani is the only reason I have that much medical equipment here." Her comment caused you to let out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!", Anakin exclaimed, putting on a horrible fake pout.

The medical droid made a mocking beeping tone directed at him. It was completely aware of the obvious lie it just witnessed.

You were so glad that you had these two in your life. The way they took care of you, softly tending your wounds and whispering words of encouragement when they noticed you flinching in pain. As a little girl, you never thought that someone could love you the way they did since the constant indoctrination of the Jedis in the temple taught you to never get attached to someone. Maybe it was time to ignore these old-fashioned rules.

A little singing beep from the small droid signalized that you were all patched up.

"And we're done! Are you feeling alright, my love?" Padme mused.

"Of course, I've been treated by the two most marvelous people in the galaxy," you answered.

Padme's lips curled up into a beautiful smile and Anakin's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Thank you. I really don't know what would happen if you weren't here for me, but I think I should go back home now. It's really late and I don't want to bother you anymore." you stated, reaching to grab your cloak from the tiny loveseat next to the bed.

"Home? Please stay. We haven't seen you in ages and you know you're always welcome to stay with us." her hands reached out to take one of yours.

"And we won't have you going home this late in that state, my dear. You will stay with us tonight." Anakin chimed in taking your free hand in both of his.

Obviously you wouldn't decline an offer that good. A big grin grew on your face and you threw your self in between the two on the bed.

The three of you spent the whole night cuddled up on the luxurious, comfortable bed, telling each other stories or just lying there in comfortable silence until all of you fell asleep.

Moments like these really made you feel like the luckiest girl in the galaxy.


End file.
